What Is and What Was: Drabble Series
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: Julian, Vicki Ann, and others recall how their lives have changed.
1. Beautiful Rose

Title: What Is and What Was: Beautiful Rose  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 1/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: Bashir recalls what he has lost.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: I love challenges and 'attempt' to try any one that   
interests me. I originally intended on just doing the seven-day aspect,   
but wanting to challenge myself, I tried to proverb part as well.   
You may or may not understand these. This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Beautiful Rose: Monday's child is fair of face.  
  
"Beautiful Rose"  
  
Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. At least that's what he thought of her. She might have something different to say. The stars were dim in comparison to her smile, the sky envious of her blue eyes, and rose petals felt coarse compared to her skin. Her beauty even went beyond that. Her compassion and love surpassed anyone he had met.   
  
His dreams were filled with visions of her, his beautiful rose. And like any rose, if caught in a raging storm, would be beaten and crushed. He'd been the storm and driven her away. He would never see her, his rose, again.   
. 


	2. Angel

Title: What Is and What Was: Angel  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 2/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: A Dominion POW recalls what she has lost.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: I love challenges and 'attempt' to try any one that   
interests me. I originally intended on just doing the seven-day aspect,   
but wanting to challenge myself, I tried to proverb part as well.   
You may or may not understand these. This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Angel: Tuesday's child is full of grace.  
  
"Angel"  
  
She'd been a dancer. Or at least dreaming of being one. Her lean, lithe body could move in a way that no one else's could. She was a dancing angel. Watching her, you could feel the music deep within your soul. She gave it life. Hers.  
  
Now, she was a shadow of the angel she had been. She barely spoke a word and her lean body was now used for defensive postures rather than artistic ones. The beauty was gone, replaced by fear and suspicion. She'd given her life to dancing and when it was taken away, she'd stopped living.  
  
. 


	3. A Model Doctor

Title: What Is and What Was: A Model Doctor  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 3/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: Bashir recalls what he has lost.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: I love challenges and 'attempt' to try any one that   
interests me. I originally intended on just doing the seven-day aspect,   
but wanting to challenge myself, I tried to proverb part as well.   
You may or may not understand these. This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
A Model Doctor: Wednesday's child is loving and giving.  
  
"A Model Doctor"  
  
Doctors were supposed to be loving and give of themselves. He'd been that way once, a model doctor. Nothing had been able to keep him from fulfilling his duty and keeping his oath. He'd do anything to save a life. Even if it meant endangering his own. He'd often been told that his heart was full of love beyond that of the average man.  
  
But no longer. Now, it was filled with anger. Anger and suspicion aimed at those he cared for. The ones he wanted near, he drove away. But worst of all, he'd lost the woman he loved. 


	4. Truth

Title: What Is and What Was: Truth  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 4/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: Vicki Ann tries to solve a mystery.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Truth: Thursday's child works hard for a living.  
  
"Truth"  
  
Every move she made was blocked. Everything inconsistency was given some explanation. Someone was trying to prevent her from learning the truth. She'd worked hard to find out what had happened to her patients, to unlock the secrets of the past, so they could move into the future. The more she discovered, the more information was kept from her. She felt like everyone was working against her, involved in some conspiracy. Was it just imagination or was 31 involved somehow? She wouldn't doubt it. Whether or not, she was determined to find out the truth, no matter what the cost.  
  
May the real muses guide you and sprinkle you with magic writing dust:-)  
  
Meghan Elizabeth  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~meghanelizabeth  
  
Need a Beta-Reader? Visit:  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dreamworld/1481  
  



	5. Alone

Title: What Is and What Was: Alone  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 5/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: Vicki Ann recalls what she has lost.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note:This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Alone: Friday's child is full of woe.  
  
"Alone"  
  
The tears were coming almost daily now. When night came, so did the nightmares of what had been and so followed the tears. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so alone. She'd lost love in the past. Only this time it felt worse because she'd not only lost love, but her future. She had found happiness and lost it, so she could never love again.  
  
Instead, she felt bitterness. She was bitter that he'd betrayed her and bitter that fate refused to give them a break. But now, she was not only bitter, she was alone. All alone.  



	6. Time

Title: What Is and What Was: Time  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 6/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: Vicki Ann thinks about what was and what is.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: This is really just a writing   
exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due   
to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of   
the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while   
confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to   
spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own.   
Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Time: Saturday's child has far to go.  
  
"Time"  
  
She had quite a way to go before she could forgive him. She was no stranger to pain, but he'd hurt her like no one else had before. That was due to the fact that she'd trusted him. Implicitly. And he'd betrayed that trust. Even if he did apologize and change, no amount of groveling could change the past.  
  
She knew he was sorry. She knew he would do anything to take it back. But, she needed time to get over her anger. He needed time to deal his past. They both needed time. Time that felt like an eternity.  



	7. Heaven of Home

Title: What Is and What Was: Heaven of Home  
Author: Meghan Elizabeth  
Series: DS9  
Part: 7/7  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/Vicki Ann, male and female non-canon  
Summary: A Dominion POW thinks about what was and what is.  
Disclaimer: Paramount just owns Bashir and the Dominion this time.   
Everyone else is mine:-)  
Archive: Not sure why you'd want to, but sure, just ask first.  
Author's note: This is really just a writing exercise to help me get back into writing (the muses have been away due to personal problems). Consider it a preview or coming attraction of the story I'm working on now in which Bashir helps a group of POWs while confronting his own past in the Dominion camp. Nothing is given away to spoil the full story and I believe the drabbles stand on their own. Feedback should be sent to the usual place:   
meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net Enjoy.   
  
Heaven of Home: But the child who is born on the Sabbath day is brave and bonny and good and gay.   
  
"Heaven of Home"   
  
He was a soldier. And he loved it. He lived for the thrill of battle. He had more medals than anyone he knew. He could have retired at anytime, with the respect and envy of all. But he'd chosen now. He'd chosen heaven after escaping hell.  
  
The war was over and he was no longer a prisoner. He'd come back to his family, his home. His children looked at him with love and admiration. Never before had he felt this content.  
  
He'd quit everything he'd ever known to keep everything he'd always wanted. He'd returned to the heaven of home.  
  
May the real muses guide you and sprinkle you with magic writing dust:-)  
  
Meghan Elizabeth  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~meghanelizabeth  
  
Need a Beta-Reader? Visit:  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dreamworld/1481  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
